


Of Callings and Climax

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark, Dry Orgasm, Fantasy World, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Monster on Boy Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mysterious Kidnapping of Earth Boys, Oral Sex, Other, Probably more to come as I write, Prostate Massage, Thrust Into a Land of Magic and Monsters, Tickling, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Azsgaurd. A vast world filled with magic and danger. Monsters stalk the dark forests and all goodly races fear what lies beyond the firelight. Prophesy abounds. Earth boys appear.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Of Callings and Climax

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is going to be the beginning of a longer somewhat more plot-driven story that I've been putting together for some time (still lots of sex, though, so don't worry about that!). I do still have a couple of shorter "jack off" stories unfinished here on AO3 that are going to be wrapped up sooner rather than later but I want to begin publishing this story. My goal is to eventually be working on both this and Land of Heroes, which I have not worked on in quite some time. 
> 
> This story is going to be a bit darker than LoH, I think, but also a bit zany. I'm going to try to balance out those competing impulses. In lots of ways, I'm going to try to combine the best of Snowlake's "Escape From Orgasm Hell" and WintermuteX's "Monstrum" series (exclusively a girl series for those who've never heard of it) in this narrative and hope to do both justice.
> 
> [See here for Snowlake's series https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471751. WintermuteX doesn't post on AO3 and I don't want to violate any policy regarding links so I'll just say that a search engine search for WintermuteX should pull up both his ASSTR site and his personal site]
> 
> Additionally, I'm going to limit myself to each chapter being between three and four thousand words. That's very manageable and I hope will allow me not to go too deep into any rabbit holes. That way, I can post more frequently.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!

The transition from Earth to this new world had been instantaneous and, in Anthony's humble opinion, much less spectacular than was warranted for the momentous occasion. Being his first time ever shifting dimensions (or whatever it was that had actually occurred), Anthony was somewhat perturbed that there wasn't more fanfare or fireworks involved. Bright light? No. Booming thunder? No. A god or an angel or the universe telling him he had been chosen to become the prophesied Hero of a blighted land thirsting for freedom? No. 

Instead, and quite suddenly, he'd walked from his bedroom to his bathroom only to find himself on a stone path staring up at twin suns in the sky. An interesting start to his Tuesday morning, he thought wryly, made even more unusual given that he had appeared in this strange place butt-naked.

Anthony hadn't been worried. Confused and a bit disoriented at first, sure, the fifteen-year-old avid reader had quickly put two and two together and realized that he had found himself the protagonist of what was sure to be an amazing adventure. Whomever had sent him here had picked well, he mused self-assuredly, because there were few teens as talented as he back home.

An academic prodigy, Anthony had completed high school three years earlier and was well on his way to finishing his combined bachelor's and master's degree in mechanical engineering. He was physically fit, a blackbelt in Krav Maga and Brazilian Jiu-jitsu who lifted weights every morning and swam laps every evening. Perhaps most useful given his current predicament, Anthony was a devoted fan of all things fantasy anime and had read hundreds of novels and watched dozens of Japanese cartoons filled with swords and sorcery and monsters and mayhem. He knew the tropes and he knew the games. He'd read all the LitRPG and he was well versed in the earth-guy-to-fantasy-world manga. 

This, he figured, would be a piece of cake.

The vibrant green hills and sporadic copses of trees made for a picturesque backdrop as Anthony surveyed the world around him. It looked like he was in the middle of a peaceful countryside. There were low stone fences separating obviously cared-for fields and he saw cottages dotting the landscape in the distance. The suns felt wonderful on his bare skin and the cobblestone pathway upon which he stood felt pleasantly rough against the souls of his feet. The sky, despite being daytime, was still filled with visible stars and a ring similar to Saturn's seemed to surround this planet.

Yes, he thought to himself. This will do nicely. 

Deciding on a direction, the teenage boy began to trek through the countryside while keeping an eye out for an opportunity to find clothing. His sense of direction hadn't failed him as, only two minutes later, he found himself approaching a small cottage whose chimney bellowed light grey smoke into the deep blue sky. There was an elderly woman washing clothes outside and Anthony decided to approach her. She glanced curiously at him when he drew near.

"Hello dear," she began. Then she seemed startled. "Oh my!"

Anthony grinned. He knew he was good looking. Lots of girls and women thought he was hot, if his near-nightly webcam sessions with strange females had taught him anything, and he was well endowed at seven inches. His body was lean and muscular and would make a perfect canvas for any weapons training he would tackle here in this world once he became settled or, at least, got past this obvious starter zone. He smiled at the grandmotherly lady, putting on the charm and refusing to cover himself as if ashamed of his nudity.

"I'm sorry, madam, for I found myself on the edge of this village am not sure how I came to be here. I apologize for my state of undress." Knowing how to schmooze adults had always been one of Anthony's gifts and he knew he'd have this woman eating out of the palm of his hand soon. He did note she seemed to speak his language, too, which was a fact he filed away for later.

She stood, still somewhat stooped with age, and bit her lip as she looked at him up and down. Anxiety flashed across her face, Anthony noted, but he sensed that she also felt a bit of matronly concern for him. It was at that moment, as Anthony examined her face, that the boy realized that the woman was not human; her long pointed ears giving away that she was some sort of elf and confirming to the teenager that his guess, that he was in a fantasy world, had been right. 

Finally, the woman spoke once more. "You... must be from that place... Um... Earf?"

"Earth," Anthony corrected gently. "I'm afraid I don't know how I got here."

"Of course. Of course." The woman nodded to herself as if his admission confirmed something. Then she began moving about, picking up various things from outside the house before disappearing inside for a several moments. Anthony was confused by this point, not really sure what this was about. Her reaction was a bit odd.

The elf woman soon appeared with a worn tunic and a pair of britches before handing them to Anthony. As the boy accepted them graciously and began to put them on, the woman began setting down a small assortment of items while speaking.

"You need to head north to Lapinshire. It's a little town about five hours away if you keep a good pace. I've put a bit of food in this bundle," she said, pointing to a small cloth bag, "as well as a few odds and ends to make your journey easier. Some supplies for a campfire. A couple of copper pieces that I can spare. There is a small sewing kit too, just in case."

"Thank you," Anthony said, a bit stunned. She was sending him away rather quickly and he thought he saw her glancing about as if worried others would see her helping him.

"You're one of the human boys. Oh, last time a human boy came through the village was five or six years ago. Such a cruel fate, torn from your home and sent to Azsgaurd. Terrible. Terrible." She muttered, almost to herself.

"Azsgaurd?" Anthony asked.

"Oh yes, dear. Azsgaurd is the name of our world. Oh, but I'm sure you have plenty of questions but old Tessnia isn't the one to answer them. Go to Lapinshire and look for the temple. Center of town. Made of stone. The priest there can answer all your questions and get you right as rain." As she finished, she hustled back inside before returning with a short sword that had seen better day. 

"Is that a sword?" Anthony asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"It is," Tessnia confirmed, pushing it to his chest. "Not a good one, mind you, but it will get you to Lapinshire. Now, that way is north," she said, pointing down the road, "so get a move on. Night will fall if you wait too long and you have a long journey." She practically pushed Anthony at that point and the lad, still grinning at the sword, decided to shrug off her strange behavior. It was a beautiful day, after all.

"Thank you, madam! Your generosity won't be forgotten!" He said.

The elf woman had already made her way to the door of her cottage but she turned to give Anthony a stern look. "About two mile up the road is a large hill on your left. The hill is surrounded by an iron fence. Cost the locals around her precious effort to build that fence but it was worth it. A monster lives at the top of the hill in the patch of trees. Don't go up there looking for trouble. Just get to Lapinshire." With that, she disappeared inside and shut the door.

Anthony looked around before he shrugged and belted the sword to his waist. The way was clear so he hitched up the cloth sack and began to head north. As he walked, he let his mind call up all the information he could think of about protagonists who found themselves in similar situations. There was a lot to process.

He tried summoning a character sheet both physically and mentally. Nothing happened. "Not a LitRPG, then," he surmised. "Unless I don't get access to my stats until I've met some prerequisite." Then he tried casting spells, to no avail, and chuckled at the attempt. Growing impatient, he soon drew his sword as he sauntered along, his bare feet slapping at the stone, and thrust and parried a bit in order to get a feel for the weapon. Examining it closely, he couldn't see any stats associated with it either. Shrugging once more, he put the sword back in it's scabbard and grinned. He'd figure it out.

Lapinshire probably was the first place he needed to go to anyway. It would perhaps have some quests and some people to meet who might provide him some insights into Azsgaurd itself. What a weird fucking name, he thought to himself. Sounded like Asgard, from Norse mythology. Not very original but whatever. This was going to be a lot of fun, though, and Anthony imagined what kinds of heroics were in his future.

The minutes trickled by as the boy mused to himself and began to plan for his rise to glory. It wasn't until he found himself walking along the lane with an iron fence to his left and a hilltop that was covered in trees that he remembered the old elf woman's warning. Stopping, the athletic teen turned and began to grin.

"A monster, eh?" He said out loud. Yes, this would be the perfect opportunity to win a battle, gain some experience, and maybe even deliver the monster's head to Lapinshire to earn some gold. His adventure was just starting, the youth knew, and this should kick it off with a bang. He did notice that there appeared to be signs hung along the fence at regular intervals but the language was not one he recognized. They probably just announced that there was a monster present, he mused, but he already knew that.

The fence was easy to hop over, and Anthony soon found himself nearing the top. The trees were clustered together rather densely but he could see that there were some small paths that led deeper into the small, wooded area. As he approached, he wondered what kind of monster he'd find. A goblin? A Kobalt? Some sort of wolf? The possibilities were endless according to the stories. Reaching the top of the hill, he turned to survey the land. It was picturesque, he admitted to himself. Idyllic, rural, and peaceful. Yes, a great starter zone.

A noise some ways away caught his attention and he saw a male figure in the distance running his way. The man's arms were waving back and forth and Anthony lifted his sword to signal to the man that he'd been spotted. He couldn't tell what the man was shouting but it didn't really matter. Once he took care of this monster, he'd get a chance to speak to the man and learn — "Oof!"

Anthony grunted as something hit him in the back and he stumbled forward. He turned, glancing back into the wooded area and hoping to see what had hit him, only to squeak as his legs were pulled out from under him. He'd been tripped! Landing awkwardly, he tried to get his sword around but a long vine-like appendage captured his wrist and forced his sword out wide. Two more appendages, slimy and fleshy against his bare legs, wrapped up his ankles and yanked him back into the trees.

"Fuck!" Anthony shouted as he was dragged several feet. The things holding onto him had vice-like grips and his twisting and turning wasn't doing anything to break them. Within moments, he found himself in the middle of a tiny glade and on the edge of a three-foot hole whose black depths were not penetrated by the sunlight. The three — no five — vine-like appendages came from that hole and were busily pulling him into it. He threw his left arm out, then, and tried to snag the root of the nearest tree.

He was only partially successful and, to his horror, was only able to negate the monster's tentacles enough to keep his upper body in the daylight as his legs and hips were pulled into the dark. He held on for dear life, trying to get the sword free to attack the monster but giving a shrill cry of fear when his wrist was slammed on the ground and his sword flew free from his grip.

"Wait! Stop!" He yelled, panicking.

Several more tentacles shot up from the hole and wormed their way down his tunic and britches, exploding away from each other a heartbeat later and tearing away the cloth with seemingly little effort. The now nude teen squealed once more and fought to pull himself out of the hole, but it was a losing battle. More and more of him slipped deeper into the darkness despite his best efforts. 

He felt something latch onto his flaccid cock and begin to suckle, shocking the fifteen-year-old and almost causing him to lose his grip on the tree root. Another something, slick and dexterous, slid up his ass crack and he gave another squeal as he felt it breach his virginal shitter.

And that was when it hit him.

This was no fantasy land. No manga. It wasn't a LitRPG and he wasn't a protagonist on some grand adventure.

No, he'd found his way into was some sort of fucked up sex tale. Some sort of tentacle Yaoi. And this, only minutes into his journey, was his bad ending. His eyes widened as he whimpered. Then, as he felt upwards of a dozen slippery tentacles grasping his body and one begin to viciously hammer against his swollen teen prostate, a horrible realization occurred to him as he moaned in pleasure. "Azsgaurd" also sounded suspiciously like "Ass Guard." For Anthony, the realization came too late. A firm yank by the tentacles that were sexually assaulting his body broke his grip and the fifteen-year-old academic and athletic prodigy, who was as knowledgeable about mystical adventures as they came, was pulled into the darkness.

.................................................

Peffer slowed to a halt while he watched as the youth on the hill was dragged into the trees. He frowned. The boy had not been able to hear his warning, obviously, and now the lad's life was forfeit. That damn Hillseed had killed again, Peffer thought to himself as he shook his head in regret, despite the efforts of the community to surround the creature's hillside lair with an iron fence and signs proclaiming the danger. 

A flash of anger hit Peffer as he thought of the dumb kid who had just been killed. Did the fool boy not know that fences were erected for a reason? That fences like that often marked the range of some sort of stationary monster like a Hillseed? Could the boy not read the signs, clear as day and indicating that the Hillseed lived deep beneath the soil? If he was a local child, then he had to know that Haskers Mound was home to a Hillseed and he would have had the presence of mind not to get close. This kid must have been from elsewhere, stupidly deciding to hop a fence for some unknown reason and unaware that his doom was upon him.

A sigh escaped Peffer's lips as he wiped his brow. It was times like these, when some poor elf had been killed by the local menace, that Peffer felt like the community should destroy the creature. Sure, those things were damn hard to kill as their ferocious needle-tipped appendages could rip an Elf apart in seconds and their body lived deep in the earth and were nearly impossible to reach. And, yes, trying to destroy the monster would almost certainly cost several lives. But, the frustrated Elf thought to himself, it might be worth it in total lives saved if they destroyed the creature now rather than let it prey on unwary and stupid travelers.

But they wouldn't. Not only was it much easier to build a fence, there were compelling reasons to keep the Hillseed around. Peffer, a farmer by profession, knew those reason all to well. 

The Hillseeds were a huge boon to the local agricultural economy. Their roots, not dangerous at all, spread deep underground and for miles in every direction while depositing huge amounts of nutrients into the tilled soil of every farm around. Having a Hillseed within five miles of one's farm could increase crop yield by forty percent and farmers were always very enthusiastic if one moved into the area to settle. Hell, Peffer himself had celebrated all those years ago when the Hillseed killed that wandering minstrel and the community learned of the monster's presence. Since then, it had made this area bountiful in terms of produce. No, they weren't going to kill the creature anytime soon. It was too valuable.

But now the next few weeks would involve Peffer having to see the bloody gore that was on top of the hillside and that frustrated the older Elf. Seeing the remains of someone utterly destroyed by a Hillseed could induce quite a bit of nausea, due to the mess, and Peffer could only hope that a hard rain would come soon to wash the area clean. He looked up again, shielding his eyes to take stock of the carnage. 

There was no blood.

Then it dawned on him and he almost fell over. The elf on the hill hadn't been torn apart. No, the lad had been pulled into the trees. He'd been pulled! Hillseeds tore apart their victims as soon as they engaged them; they didn't grapple and drag their victims back into their underground den.

At least, not their elven victims.

"It couldn't have been," Peffer said out loud. "A... human? Oh shit!" Now that would explain a lot, Peffer realized as he felt his cock begin to chub up. If that had been a human, then of course the Hillseed would not have killed the boy. It would have instead brought the boy deep underground to be... used. "Fuck yeah," Peffer muttered to himself as he imagined it and his cock became rock hard.

The boy, deep in the lightless cavern, getting continuously raped. The creature's tentacles sometimes pounding the boy's asshole violently and other times pressed energetically against the kid's prostate while they vibrated at breakneck speed. A sucker on the boy's always-hard cock, milking blast after blast of cum from the kid (if he could shoot) or eagerly attempting to milk the kid only to be frustrated when the boy had his dry boygasms over and over (if he was too young to shoot).

"I hope he can shoot," Peffer groaned as his hand slipped into his pants and he began to tease his cock. "What a boon. What a boon." A Hillseed milking a human increased production yields in the surrounding area by nearly seventy percent. Something about the boy's seed increasing the efficacy of the Hillseed's own nutrient deposits. If that was indeed a human boy, as Peffer now believed it was, the area was about to become much wealthier as the plants grew bigger and stronger thanks to the lad's contributions.

His eternal contributions.

For that was the interesting thing about humans. Peffer was not the most worldly of elves but he knew how things were. Human boys appeared in Azsgaurd from some world called Earff and the magic that brought them here was very powerful. It made it so that they didn't grow old, staying the same age as they day they first arrived. It protected them from harm, the humans unable to be stabbed or beaten or starved or killed. Unable to feel pain. A spear thrust would cause no damage; indeed, it wouldn't even penetrate them.

And that boy down in the Hillseed's den? Well, he'd (hopefully) keep shooting his load over and over again without ever running dry. His balls always full. His seed always flowing. Peffer licked his lips, thinking about it. Thinking about the human boy who had come through town six years earlier.

The boy, about thirteen-years-old, had wandered into town naked and a bit confused. He'd introduced himself to Janatham, the farmer who owned the plot of land adjacent to Peffer's own, and explained that he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here. Janatham had invited the boy back to his cottage before sending his own teenage son to the surrounding farms to gather up the community leaders. Peffer had been included in that list, and Janatham's cottage soon was filled with a dozen elven men, three elven teen boys, and a very cute little human.

They'd talked to the lad, learned his story, and debated what to do. Tales of humans were common, so this wasn't an event that was wholly unexpected, but they nonetheless wanted to treat the kid well. And then... well, then Fesmen had proposed that they fuck the boy.

Now, all of the elves in that cottage were shocked at that suggestion at first but several of them, Peffer included, quickly warmed up to the idea. The boy objected, of course, as did a few of the other elves. But those dissenters were told to leave (Resham, Castlee, and Mandras threatening to tell all the wives and womenfolk what they were up to as they left) before the rest settled down for some fun with the boy. Then they fucked him. And sucked him. And jacked him off. Over and over and over again. They filled the boy with their seed and, in amazement, watched as he blew his own load almost thirty times as the night progressed. Thirty times, with each orgasm as strong as the last and a seemingly endless supply of cum in his nearly hairless balls! It was amazing!

They had discussed, late in the night, making the boy the community fuck-toy but everyone realized that the womenfolk and many of the more prudish men would object. There had also been discussion of tossing the boy onto Haskers Mound so the Hillseed could get him. That plan was gaining steam, especially because there were constant rumors that humans found in the farmlands to the far west were regularly given to Hillseeds (thus explaining why the western farmlands were always so bountiful), when a large crowd knocked on the door of the cottage and demanded that the boy be released. Peffer's last image of the lad was of the boy, having been allowed to bath and dress, heading down the road towards Lapinshire the following day.

Peffer shook his head. Tessnia, his wife, had berated him good for his participation in sexing up the boy. She'd eventually forgiven him, of course, but she had told him that the local women were not going to allow the dumb menfolk to find themselves in a similar position in the future. Any and all humans discovered in the future were to be taken to the womenfolk immediately and Peffer had sullenly agreed. The truth was, he'd never been interested in men or boys before and had not been since. There was just something about the human...

Standing, Peffer glanced back up at the hill and grinned before sauntering off towards his home. His hard-on needed servicing and he was going to find Tessnia and fuck her good. He'd be thinking of the boy under the hill, of course, but he wouldn't mention that to the woman. He wasn't stupid!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Prologue. I did not mention this at the beginning (specifically wanted to address it here) but part of what I'd like to do with this story is get some community interaction. As such, my thinking is that I will sometimes be asking the readers for input. I do have an overall plot for this story but getting there might be fun with a bit of direction from those reading it.
> 
> We'll see how that works. If you have some thoughts, feel free to email me (CreepingDawn@protonmail.com) or post your comments here.
> 
> So, here is now my dilemma: I don't know much about the boy appearing in Chapter 1. Do you? I know he is between the ages of nine and fifteen but that's about it. Give me a description of him. Name? Height? Weight? Race? Hair color? Cock size? Home life? Where is he from? What does he like to do? That sort of thing. 
> 
> Comment or email me. Submissions welcome until Chapter One is posted!


End file.
